


Cutting off the Head

by Shinigami24



Series: Kingdom of Soul Mates [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Final Battle, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Character Death, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Henri Argent/Marie-Jeanne Valet, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The heroes begin looking through the journal as the war intensifies. They learn more about Harry, his friends, and their pasts. They learn that the answer lies within the pages.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 3 at last. Next month is #9 and the final part in this series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack get ready for long shifts with the journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Cutting off the Head. The final family secrets will be revealed here.  
> UAF will be next to be updated.

After a war took everyone they loved from them, Harry and his friends trekked to new lands. They each took a territory and began to establish their own kingdoms. The friends built alliances to better run their own countries. Then they settled down and started their own families.

Life was happy for a decade before things took a turn. The first real victory against their enemy ended with Sirius and Remus dead. Something hollow filled Harry. The loss changed him forever. The enemy went in hiding to lick their own wounds. They had peace for some time.

Fifteen years later, the troubles started up again. Thefts, murder attempt, and other problems plagued the kingdoms. The enemy finally got a name when they announced themselves as HYDRA. The group went on to declare war on all kingdoms. The peaceful times were over.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;  
_ **

The pack had a gathering to look at the final journal. They were ready to get through the journal. They wanted to find out who Harry and Percy's descendants are.

"Okay, how are we doing this? Will each of us take turns reading it?" Derek was saying. Steve raised his hand.

"I'll go first." he volunteered.

"I'll go get you something to eat," Bucky said.

"You''' be in here awhile." he finished.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 21, Third Age;  
_ **

_Harry and Moira talked in the sun room.  
_

_"How are you doing, Harry?" Moira asked her husband._

_"I am doing okay. How about you, dear?" Harry responded._

_"Do you remember what happened in the years before the war ended?" Moira wanted to know._

_"Rhys married his soulmate. But it didn't feel right without James and Frank there." Harry recalled._

_"You never get over things like that." Moira said as she kissed Harry's cheek and hugged him._

_"Remember when the war ended. It was both a relief and a tragedy." Harry said as memories came flooding back._

_"Of course. We lost so much, but we still had each other." Moira smiled sadly. They could remember everything like it had happened yesterday instead of decades..._


	2. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack scare the royals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 32, First Age;_ **

Lily and Noshiko were being chased by HYDRA soldiers. The young women ran for their lives, never looking back. Fortunately for the pair, or unfortunately, depending on whom you ask, Matthew, Rowan, and Rhys were nearby. They rescued the pair.

The men fought the soldiers to give the women some time to run. They rushed to the castle and got behind the safety of the castle walls.

* * *

A hour or so later, Rhys and Noshiko had some alone time. They cuddled near their fireplace. The couples were still shaken over the earlier scare. It had been cutting it too close!

"Are you okay?" Rhys asked his wife.

"I'm okay now." Noshiko nodded. Rhys smiled,

"Just checking in." he said. They kissed before staring up at the stars painted on their ceiling.

* * *

While Rhys and Noshiko were comforting each other, the mages, Neville, and Harry had a meeting. They sat down at a round table to talk.

"We must do something about the recent attacks." a mage was saying.

"What can we do beside build forces?" another mage wanted to know.

"We train our fledgling soldiers in different areas instead of one." Neville replied.

"I'll give the orders to our generals." Harry stated.

"Thank you." a mage said.

"Now to discuss the Beast." they continued. The mages discussed various topics and came up with several solutions before they ended the meeting.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Moira held a family reunion for the Potter, Lupin, and Black families. Their children and extended families visited.

"Welcome!" Harry greeted them as they hugged and laughed.

"Come in. We have snacks out." Moira said.

* * *

That evening, Harry and Moira were alone in the family room.

"It was so great to see them." Moira sighed.

"I caught up with everyone." Harry smiled. They kissed and smiled. Their mood had been lifted.


	3. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanye and Leila have welcome guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_Wakanda, Sahara Nation;_ **

Thirty-six years old Kanye and Leila went through their daily routine. They held meetings with their advisors and the war council. Then they ate lunch with Jabari, Kayla, and Dayo.

"Mama! How are you?" eleven years old Dayo beamed. Leila smiled,

"I'm better now that my babies are here." she replied. Her sons were visibly mortified while her daughter in law tried not to smile.

"Mama, we are grown men, not babies." seventeen years old Jabari protested. He and Kayla had married the year before and were trying for a baby of their own, dammit! Leila raised her eyebrow, undaunted.

"Men, heh? You can call yourself that when you get old enough to move out. But you'll always be our babies." she replied.

* * *

One day, Kanye, Teddy, and Kevin got together. They went to a pub in the market. They enjoyed the loud scene as well as the familiar feeling of close friendship.

"A toast to us and our families!" Kevin cheered.

* * *

That evening, Teddy and thirty-four years old Victoire had some alone time. They cuddled close together.

"It was good to see the guys again." Teddy was saying.

"Yes. By the way, it's been twenty years, since we first encountered HYDRA, hasn't it?" Victoire mentioned.

"Yes, we've come a long way." Teddy responded.

"Sebastien has really changed." Victoire spoke sadly.

"At least we have Gerard." Teddy sighed as he kissed his wife softly.

* * *

The next day, seventeen years old Marie-Jeanne went out with twenty-one years old Rhys, sixteen years old Eric, and twenty-one years old Rowan. The group were walking through their safe zone when the Beast; Fist of HYDRA appeared.

The creature snarled at them before lunging at them with his teeth bared. He had black fur and glowing white eyes. The group used anything they could find to fight it off from sticks to swords. Rowan even conjured fireballs. After managing to distract the beast, they rushed back to a place of safety.

"That was too close." Rowan declared.

* * *

That evening, Oliver and Percy had some alone time. They cuddled together as they discussed their family.

"Pippa is getting so big." Percy smiled, referring to their granddaughter.

"Yes. Ash hasn't found anyone." Oliver replied.

"Speaking of our sons, Rowan has been acting odd." Percy mentioned.

"I think he found his soulmate." Oliver replied.

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Percy sighed, ending the discussion. Then they pecked each other's lips softly and affectionately.


	4. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes to the ghosts for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4 will be posted next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

The pack looked at each other in shock as Steve concluded his reading.

"Who is Gerard's parents?" Allison wanted to know.

"His mother was HYDRA and his father is Sebastien." Neville answered.

"That explains a lot." Peter commented.

"There is no name for her here, but we can safely say that she had a strong influence." Steve finished.

* * *

After lunch, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They wrapped themselves around each other. Bucky sighed,

"You weren't fucking kidding about that book being boring." he was saying.

"It's a diary, and it's not that bad." Steve defended.

"I just want to know how Rukia ties back to this." Bucky replied.

"We'll figure it out." Steve reassured. They kissed before laying down for their well deserved naps.

* * *

That evening, Malia, Rukia, Liam, Bucky, Steve, and T'Challa had some questions for the ghosts.

"Can you please tell us about our grandparents?" Liam asked.

"We have a lot of stories about your grandparents." Luna smiled. They had just settled down to listen when Teddy's ghost appeared to them.

* * *

The next day, the pack had bonding time. They piled together in a puppy pile. They sighed and smiled. The younger kids were on top with the older members on the bottom. The pack ended up falling asleep in the comfort of their pack.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. Stiles laid in Derek's arms as Derek delicately removed his husband's robe. He kissed down his neck and wrapped his arms around him. Stiles moaned and smirked.

Derek laid him down and kissed him as he grabbed the lube. He took his time prepping him. Eventually, Derek slicked himself up and pushed into Stiles. He thrust slowly.

Stiles gasped and clung to Derek. All too soon, they climaxed hard and sighed. As they came down from their highs, Derek kissed Stiles and smiled.

"So beautiful."


	5. Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle changes another family's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 should be posted tmw.

_**Wakanda, Sahara Nation, Year 32, First Age;** _

Two weeks later, Kevin, Teddy, and Kanye were fighting off soldiers trying to attack the hospitals. Kanye was killed by a group of soldiers that overwhelmed him as he tried to aid another soldier.

Teddy and Kevin cried out as he fell. They slashed at his killers with blind fury. They cried as the battle came to an end. They pulled their friend into their arms and carried him away.

Matthew and Lily slowly got closer to each other. They had a blooming romance.

* * *

  ** _Wakanda, Sahara Nation;  
_**

Leila, Jabari, Kayla, and Dayo gathered to mourn Kanye's death. They cried and hugged each other as they mourned for their husband and father.

"He was going to be a grandfather. We were going to tell him after the battle." Kayla sobbed. Leila hugged them and kissed the pregnant woman's cheek.

"We'll tell them about him. I promise." she reassured.

* * *

**_Shire Nation;  
_ **

Neville and Hannah bonded with their surviving child Alice and grandchildren; Connor and Adam. They painted pictures. They had fun and got a bit messy. The boys gave their grandpa and grandma their respective artwork. The grandparents kissed the children's cheeks and smiled.

**_Shamrock Nation;_ **

Sean and Susan helped the children make cookies. They bonded as they made cute shapes with cookie cutters and put frosting, then sprinkles on them.

"Now, we eat!" Sean announced.

* * *

Elsewhere, HYDRA had a meeting. They had plotting to do. Reaching their ultimate goal was easier said than done.

"We didn't kill them before they had children." Madam Masque was bemoaning.

"How could we miss this?" Thanos snarled.

"We can still them too." a soldier suggested.

"We need to be discreet, but we will succeed." Thanos vowed.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Harry and Moira had some alone time. They cuddled on the swing in their sun-room.

"I can't believe that he's gone," Harry sighed, referring to Kanye.

"They targeted him. They did it on purpose." Moira said.

"Everyone has strict curfews now. And when they do go out, it won't be without guards." Harry reassured. Moira nodded and sighed with relief. The couple looked at the sunset, wondering what the future held.


	6. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie-Jeanne and Sebastien leave their home for a fateful walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-7 will be posted next.  
> I know, there's been awfully lot of deaths. But this is war, and Thanos has a vendetta. He is hellbent on wiping out the Potter, Lupin/Black, Zabini, Longbottom, Bones, and Lovegood families.

**_Cano Gleann, Year 32, First Age;_ **

A few days later, Kevin and Riana went out into the village with their kids. They went by food stalls and stopped by family activity spots. The family made lovely memories in the village.

**_Ocean Nation;_ **

Blaise and Tracey got together with their remaining children, daughter in law Maria, and two young grandchildren; four years old Hazel and 16 months old Bianca. They hugged them close. The family talked about everything going on in their lives. Everyone was so happy and grateful.

* * *

Tarquin, his sisters, and the children went to the market. Guards accompanied them. They visited stores and vendors before they were attacked by HYDRA.

HYDRA attacked indiscriminately. They knocked people down and refused to let up. Carmen was harmed herself as she tried to protect Hazel. Tarquin put his own life on the line to protect Bianca and his baby sister Anwen. He soon died.

It was inevitable for people to fight back. HYDRA was defeated a few hours after the attack began.

* * *

**_Cano Gleann;  
_ **

Teddy and Victoire visited Kevin and Riana. The two friends could feel the hole that Kanye left. The two men told stories from when they and Kanye were teens. It was good for them to be together again.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 29, First Age;_ **

_Sebastien, Marie-Jeanne, and Marcel were in their family home. One day, they left their family home to take a walk._

_While they were on the foot path, HYDRA agents surrounded them. One was a werewolf. They sniffed around the siblings. The group froze as they were scented._

_The werewolf snarled before latching onto Sebastien's arm with his teeth. The young boy cried out._

_HYDRA stuck the teenagers down. They left Marcel and Marie-Jeanne for dead and took Sebastien._

_Two weeks later, Sebastien went through agonizing pain on his first full moon. He had sharper eyesight and glowing eyes. He had thick black fur. He snarled, fully transformed. His howl shook the room. The Beast had been born..._

* * *

 Oliver and Percy had some alone time. They built a nest of blankets to cuddle on.

"You look handsome today." Percy smiled.

"Percy, after so many years, you are still trying to sweet talk me." Oliver laughed.

"Sweet talk? After 30 years, I thought you would consider it a compliment." Percy replied. Oliver snorted and kissed his husband. Percy chuckled and accepted the sweet press of lips.


	7. Secretive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and RUkia wants to know what is in the diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 will be posted next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

The pack were completely horrified. They covered their mouths and stood frozen in shock.

"I'm going to be sick." Lydia declared.

"We need a break from reading this." Derek added. So they mutually decided to take a break. They would meet in 48 hours from now to resume their reading.

* * *

After lunch, Rukia, Ichigo, Arashi, and Raimon met to discuss the journal.

"What is in that diary?" Rukia wanted to know.

"Yeah. When will we find out how we link to them?" Ichigo added.

"A lot of secrets." Raimon said, evading his grandson's question. Teddy's ghost soon appeared.

"Watch Rowan closely. His soulmate will soon appear or be revealed." he stated. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other. What could that mean?

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles had alone time. They sighed as they melted into their bed. They cuddled closely together. A moment later, they kissed softly before laying down in bed to drift off for a well deserved nap.

* * *

The next day, Derek and Stiles had a mini family reunion with their eight kids, two in-laws, and two grandchildren. They kissed the twins and babied their children.

"Dinner is ready. Wash up and come grab a plate." Stiles said.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve kissed Bucky and laughed as his husband's hands crept up his sides. 

He was stripped of his robe and kissed. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers to prep Steve. When he deemed Steve ready, he slicked himself up and lined himself up, grabbing Steve's hips.

He pressed into Steve and thrust hard, starting a fast pace. Steve gripped the sheets as Bucky pounded into him.

Minutes later, Steve shook as he came over the sheets. Bucky shuddered and came soon after. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve softly and relaxed into a sweet embrace.


	8. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes as HYDRA attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

**_Aster Aiyan, Year 32, First Age;_ **

A week later, the war was going as strong as ever. Over time, the attacks got more frequent and violent. The villagers were terrified. There was no longer any guarantee of safety.

Oliver and Percy hosted the family get together. The kids ate Oliver's cooking and remembered all of their childhood memories and favorites. Oliver and Percy told them some stories about Lucy. Then they remembered something and turned to Fiona.

"You are glowing, sweetie. Is the pregnancy okay?" Percy asked.

"My morning sickness was the only real issue I had." Fiona answered.

"That's good." Oliver replied. Ash had a question for Rowan.

"Rowan, why are you so secretive?" he asked.

"I have met my soulmate, but I don't think I'm ready to introduce them to the family." Rowan admitted.

"Understandable. With HYDRA a constant threat, it could be dangerous." Percy replied.

"I'm so happy that you understand. One day, I will bring her here." Rowan promised.

* * *

In the meantime, Matt and Lily bonded. They painted pictures together. They had fun and mixed colors. They would hand up the easels later.

* * *

A few days later, Andrew, Fiona, and Pippa headed to a fair. They took the train.

Two hours in the journey, HYDRA attacked them, taking out an empty train. As a result, the train crashed and people died. The soldiers left satisfied with the final result.

Unknown to HYDRA, there was a survivor. Pippa had inherited her grandpa's kitsune genes and they had activated. The young kitsune kit made it out and ran through the countryside. Pippa was lost to the world for a very long time.

* * *

**_Aster Aiyan;_ **

Harry and Moira held a get together with their children. The event was bitter sweet. They felt the loss of James keenly. Despite the sorrow, they enjoyed the tome spent with family. There was love in the room and that helped with the lingering pain.

* * *

That evening, Oliver and Percy were alone. They kissed softly in their bedroom.

"You are still so handsome after all these years." Oliver said.

"I can say the same about you, love." Percy grinned. Oliver and Percy smiled and kissed some more. Despite being married for 32 years, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.


	9. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie-Jeanne has a difficult choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next. Sorry about the delay, but I kept getting sidetracked.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 32, First Age;_ **

A few days after the train crash, Oliver and Percy held the funeral. Families and friends attended the small funeral. They cried through the whole procession. As they mourned the loss of Andrew and Fiona. They pondered what had happened to little Pippa. The pain was felt by everyone.

* * *

The next day, the mages held a council meeting. They were upset about the senseless deaths.

"HYDRA is targeting our families and children." Harry was saying.

"We have to tighten our forces." a mage replied.

"I have a plan to train new recruits. We need more than one field though." another mage said.

"I will explain it to the generals. We need to start soon." Harry declared. The meeting was adjourned.

* * *

One day, Susan, Neville, Blaise, and Luna went out on a group date with their counterparts. The couples went to a fencing facility. They had fun learning from the instructor.

"Maybe we should take up fencing more," Rolf said.

* * *

Elsewhere, HYDRA got together to plot. They smirked as they remembered their latest success.

"We have to recreate this success." a minion was saying."

"We should pick a village." another hireling said.

"I know the perfect place." a lieutenant suggested. The leaders decided to hear the lieutenant out. They needed something big.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

Henri and Marie-Jeanne had alone time. They lounged in the family room as they cuddled close together. Marie-Jeanne was concerned. She sighed and shook her head before making her mind up. She hated having to do this, but it was the only way. 


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve play with their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. UAF will be updated next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

The pack were confused. All of them looked at each other for the answers.

"What did she decide to do?" Allison asked. The ghosts sighed,

"Something difficult." Susan spoke sadly.

"What happened to Pippa?" Liam wanted to know.

"She is Bobbi's great grandmother." Luna answered. Bobbi was shocked.

"Wait. What?!" she exclaimed.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve bonded with their twins. They played with their babies. The family played with the twins' toys. They kissed and played peek a boo with the twins. The babies giggled and cooed.

* * *

 That afternoon, Bucky and Steve put the babies down for a nap and had some time alone. The young couple cuddled up together. They pulled up the duvet and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the pack gathered for a tea party. Platters and trays of food covered the refreshment table.

The menu consisted of cucumber, smoked salmon on toasted bagels and decorated egg salad tea sandwiches. In addition, there were chicken finger curry, lavender creme brulee pudding, fruit salad, bread and scones.

The scone were apple biscuit and honey ginger. The bread was orange poppy seed. They had lavender jelly to go with it.

The desserts consisted of candy, cakes, and cookies. The candy options were crystallized edible flowers, Oreo truffle balls, and honey spice candy. For cookies there were lemon bars, cherry bon bons, and chocolate mint squares. The cakes consisted of 20 Layer crepe cake, cream puffs, mini eclairs, and carrot cake with cream cheese icing.

The drink options were cherry lemonade, water, rose petal and chai tea. The guests ate the delicious finger foods and caught up. The occasion allowed the guests to escape away from the troubles outside.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. Derek pressed Stiles against the wall, sucking marks into his pale neck. Stiles threw his robe away and Derek kissed him hard, before grabbing the lube.

He slicked up his fingers and prepared the man well. When Stiles was ready, Derek slicked himself up. He then pushed into him and thrust softly. He kissed his husband with fiery passion.

The slow love making had toes curling and moans pouring from plush lips. Stiles panted against Derek's lips before coming in between them. Derek smirked and fucked into him harder before he came too.

Eventually, they recovered from their orgasms and got up from their bed. The couple kissed before walking into the bathroom and drawing a bath. They lowered their bodies slowly in the warm, fragrant water. Kissing once more, they let the warmth bring them into a calmness. Derek pecked Stiles' temple before relaxing deeper into the bath.


	11. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight ends in tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. We're in the final arc now. Only four chapters left until the final battle.  
> By the way, Ch 11 will be posted tmw.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 32, First Age;_ **

A few days later, the mages had a council meeting. They looked at the briefs with intense concentration.

"The new recruits are out in the barracks for training." a mage was saying. They sighed into relief.

"That is good. We need the extra manpower." another mage said.

"Be ready for your own training tomorrow. We all must fight our best." Neville said. The mages stood and parted ways. They would rest up before training in the morning.

* * *

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

Kevin and Raina had some alone time. They cuddled and kissed.

"How are you feeling?" Kevin asked.

"Fine. I suppose." Raina replied.

"Only fine? I guess I can't pry you anymore when you only say you're fine." Kevin raised his eyebrow. Before they kissed once more and dropped the conversation.

* * *

 The next day, Marie Jeanne and Henri met with Sebastien and Marcel. The Beast had found his best friend and convinced him to join HYDRA. Unluckily for HYDRA, Marcel's loyalties was with Sebastien and only him.

The quartet were uncomfortable and uncertain. After a few minutes, Sebastien sneered and began his grisly transformation. Marie Jeanne lifted her own weapon and charged her brother.

The resulting fight was vicious. Henri did his uttermost best to prevent Marcel from interfering in the fight. Both sides fought with viciousness and fury. No punches were pulled or held back.

In the end, Marie Jeanne cut down her twin. The brunette cried as she struck the final blow. Henri swiftly dispatched Marcel. Marie-Jeanne dropped to the ground, touching the Beast that was once her brother and other half.

* * *

A few hours later, Teddy, Victoire, and their family mourned Sebastien's death. They cried in each other's arms as they grieved for the young boy they had known. Before HYDRA took their son and twisted him into their weapon. Sebastien had been a happy, innocent boy who loved his family and friends. Now, the family had to plan a funeral for the son and brother they lost.

* * *

That evening, Harry and Moira had alone time. They cuddled close in their bedroom.

"Did you hear what happened?" Moira asked her husband.

"I heard. It's incredibly sad." Harry replied.

"So many things are happening at once. What's wrong with the world now?" Moira wanted to know. Harry sighed and kissed his wife.

"I don't know love." he responded. They closed their eyes in order to try to sleep away the stress.


	12. Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastien is laid to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 32, First Age;_ **

The families gathered for the funeral. The funeral was on a dark day. The procession was long and sorrowful. Attendants carried red, black, and white even numbered bouquets of flowers. The casket was lowered in and the flowers thrown over it.

* * *

A hour later, Henri and Marie-Jeanne were left alone. Marie-Jeanne cried in his arms. He held her as she fell apart. A few minutes later, Henri laid her down in bed to rest after she made herself sick from all of the crying. He kissed her cheek once more and laid beside her.

* * *

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

Leo and Carina stepped out to hang out with their friends. They drank their tea. The Hale siblings, Dayo, Carmen, and Lily tried to comfort their friends. The Valet siblings barely drank their tea. Sadness made their stomachs too heavy. The friends could only help them express their grief and be supportive.

* * *

While the kids were keeping each other company, their parents were occupied. The Potters, Hales, and Leila comforted Teddy and Victoire. The grieving parents cried into their hands.

"We are here for you no matter what." Harry promised.

"Thank you all so much for your support." Victoire said.

"That's what friends are for." Kevin smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, HYDRA were on the warpath. They were beyond furious. Their greatest Asset was dead! Thanos slammed his hand down on the table in frustration.

"That is it! We must act!" he declared.

"We have to attack them now or soon." Masque warned.

"Send the men to training. We need to be stronger if we are to fight them. This will be the final one." Thanos promised, as he ended the meeting.


	13. Family First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading the entry about Marie-Jeanne, the pack cherishes their large family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. UAF is next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

The pack looked at each other as Liam finished reading.

"I can't blame her. Sebastien wasn't himself anymore." Allison stated.

"That explains why she gave up the crown." Lydia commented.

"Must have been difficult to kill your twin." Brett winced. He didn't want to imagine himself in her position!

"I bet that the ghosts would know more." Malia said. So they went to the ghosts with questions, hoping to get answers. The ghosts could barely keep up.

* * *

After lunch, Derek and Stiles had bonding time with their kids, in laws, and their grandchildren. They read the Disney's Snow White storybook together. The adults took turns doing voices of the characters. They had fun reading, the kids would giggle and gasp when the adults acted silly or scary. When they reached the part where the dwarves came home singing, Stiles stood up.

"I'll go make some snacks. Keep reading." he said.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled in their bedroom.

"You look gorgeous." Derek said. Stiles beamed,

"Such a sweet talker." he kissed his husband and sighed happily.

* * *

The next day, the pack had bonding time. The pack got into a pile with the youngest members being on top. They were kids age twelve and under. The teenagers and young adults were in the middle. While the oldest members including Jackson and Danny were on the very bottom. They loved the joy, that being close to pack members brought.

"Don't fall asleep. We're going to make a dinner just for us." Derek said.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone in their chambers. Bucky and Steve stripped down while kissing softly. They were unable to keep their hands off each other though.

When they were finally naked, Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and started to prepare Steve. He prepared him thoroughly, and caused Steve to come. He stroked Steve through his orgasm. When Steve was fully hard upon again, he removed his fingers.

Bucky slicked himself up and lined himself up, taking hold of his husband's hips. Then he pushed into Steve and took things slow. After what seemed like an eternity but was in actuality a few minutes, Steve got close to coming and groaned.

"Move faster!" Bucky smirked,

"Say please." Steve growled and flipped Bucky onto the bed. He straddled him and began to ride him. Bucky tried to take control, but Steve held down his arms.

"Let me have my fun." he requested.

"Fine, but it's my turn next time." Bucky promised. Soon, the couple came with Steve shaking and falling down to his husband's chest. As they recovered from their highs, Steve kissed Bucky's shoulder before falling asleep.


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan has great news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-15 will be posted next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 32, First Age;_ **

The mages held a council meeting. 

"HYDRA hasn't done anything lately." a mage was saying.

"They are trying to lure us on a false sense of security." Blaise replied.

"Keep the forces ready. We can't get too comfortable." Harry stated.

While the mages were meeting, Rowan and Rhys sat down for a talk. Rowan needed advice from his best friend.

"Rhys, can you help me?"  he asked. Rhys nodded,

"Sure. Ask away." he responded.

"I need to tell my family about my wife and upcoming child." Rowan admitted.

"Really?" Rhys was surprised.

"Yes. And I need your help hiding it from HYDRA." Rowan replied.

A hour later, Rhys and Noshiko were alone. They cuddled up close.

"What did he need help with?" Noshiko asked.

"He wants to tell his parents and brother about his family without being caught." Rhys answered. Noshiko thought about it.

"I might know a way. I won't mind helping him." she said. Rhys smiled and kissed her temple.

"Thank you, babe." he said.

* * *

That evening, the mages and their families gathered for a picnic in one of the ballrooms. They sat down on a chain of adjoined picnic blankets. Pitchers of water, pink lemonade, and fruit punch stood on a table nearby. Rows of paper cups were placed around the pitchers. 

The picnic dinner menu consisted of deli sandwiches, veggie crisps, and salads. The salad options were house, fruit, and pasta. Dessert consisted of chocolate chip cookies, creamy strawberry fruit dip, red velvet bars, and apple pie.

The adults laughed and talked as the kids ran around playing frisbee, sardines, and hide and seek. It was a nice getaway from the dangers outside.

* * *

The next day, Neville, Blaise, Susan, Luna, and their counterparts went out on a group date. They went to the archery center to have a small competition. The teams were so competitive that they ultimately laughed it off. The date ended with them in a fit of laughter.

* * *

In the meantime, Oliver and Percy cooked with their sons. They worked hard on their pastries and talked about old memories from a scrapbook. They smiled as they remembered their lost loved ones.

"By the way, I married my soulmate. She's two months pregnant." Rowan announced. They were shocked but extremely happy.

"That is wonderful!" they hugged him and congratulated him.

"When will we get to meet her?" Ash wanted to know.

"I am bringing her by soon." Rowan vowed.

* * *

That evening, Harry and Moira had some alone time. They cuddled together.

"You look like you're glowing, love." Harry remarked.

"Thank you darling." Moira laughed. Harry kissed her cheek before laying his head on her chest.


	15. Last Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals finally step up to fight HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 32, First Age;_ **

The next morning, the mages received a challenge letter. They held a meeting about said challenge. Rolf opened the scroll and unrolled it to read it out loud.

"We want to end this. The stronger force survives and the other diminishes." he read.

"Accept it, but we get to choose the battlefield." Neville stated. The stage was set. It was time to fight the final battle in order to decide the fate of their world.

* * *

Three days later, the mages and their armies met HYDRA on the chosen battlefield, in the forest in West territory.

The mages had their gems and other assorted weapons. The armies had bow and arrows, swords, and staff. HYDRA agents, leaders, and armies arrived armed to the teeth. 

The mages faced Thanos, Madam Masque, and their most trusted agents. While the armies dealt with the low ranking footsoldiers and agents. The battle started once both sides stormed the field.

* * *

**_West territory, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

The battle was underway. Rainbow colors flashed as the gems were wielded against the leaders. Neville used the Aethe while Teddy had the Scepter. Susan used the Necklace and Kevin had the Tesseract. Since this was a matter of life and death, Luna and Blaise brought the Orb and Soul Gem respectively. Harry wore the Gauntlets.

Both sides fought fiercely. Thanos was barely able to resist the Scepter's effects. The agents had little to no luck. Luna used the Orb to blow up the battlefield, allowing the mages to get the upper hand.

Eventually, the leaders were overwhelmed and sealed by the Tesseract. Their agents were killed. The gems were going to turn the tide of the battle.

* * *

While the leaders were being sealed away, the armies and the remaining agents clashed. The agents attacked using dirty tactics.

After the leaders were sealed, the mages joined in again. The battle ended with the mages being the victors. The agents were nearly entirely wiped out. The last survivors were tied up and taken away.

A few minutes later, Harry and Luna were kneeling besides Percy and Lorcan respectively. The latter duo were dying. The first two had tears in their eyes.

"Goodbye, Mama, Papa. Tell 'Dora and Abbey, I said goodbye." Lorcan smiled before going still.

"Bye, Harry and Rowan. We love you." Percy whispered before he closed his eyes for the final time. They cried as the duo breathed their last.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

That evening, the friends got together with Teddy and Kevin to mourn their loved ones. Jabari, Oliver, Ash, Rhys, and Lysander had been killed in battle. Harry, Luna, Susan, and Neville had one child left. Blaise and Teddy were lucky, having more than one child remaining. Kevin had both of his children alive, but he had lost his parents and brother.

They were trying to comfort each other. They were adults, but felt like lost children in their grief. The war was over, but now the real battle had begun; the battle to heal.


	16. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia and Ichigo go to the ghosts for answers.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

"And that's pretty much it." Lydia said as she concluded the entry. The pack was shocked and sad.

"What happened to Rowan and his family?" Brett wanted to know.

"Rowan changed his name and took his family to safety. His descendants are right under your noses." Blaise answered. They were taken aback. Any of them could be his descendant.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve had bonding time with their twins. They played little games with their babies such as peek-a-boo. The kids giggled and cooed. The parents kissed their chubby faces, showering them with affection.

* * *

After the babies were down for a nap, their parents retired to their bedroom. Steve laid in Bucky's arms, his eyes closed as he listened to the firm heartbeat.

"What do you think of the Rowan mystery?" Steve asked his husband.

"Who knows? At least the other heirs are in the clear." Bucky answered. Steve had to agree. That left the pack. Then they kissed and drifted off for their own nap.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were taking their nap, Rukia and Ichigo talked with the ghosts. The siblings were curious. Rowan felt familiar to them somehow.

"Can you tell us about Rowan's descendant?" Rukia asked.

"The answers will come to you soon." Neville promised. The pair huffed. These cryptic answers were exhausting.

* * *

 That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. The couple kissed passionately.

Derek grabbed the lube. He turned around to face his handsome husband, completely nude. He picked Stiles up and carried him to their bed. He then proceeded to prep Stiles carefully.

After Stiles was ready, Derek slicked himself up and pressed into Stiles. He fucked into him hard. Stiles held on tight as Derek pounded into him.

Eventually, Derek came hard into Stiles and stroked him until he came himself.

As they recovered from their orgasms, the couple kissed and drifted off. They would clean up later.


	17. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan does a complete 180.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted tmw.  
> Here's the part where we find out what happens to Rowan.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 30, First Age;_ **

The mages and their surviving family members gathered for the funeral. The funeral took place on a bright day.

Although the occasion was sad, the people remembered their loved ones fondly. The caskets were lowered into the ground and flowers were thrown over them.

* * *

A hour later, Lily, Dayo, Leo, and Carina got together. The kids were somber and serious. Dayo was extremely unhappy over his promotion. He never wanted to be king, being king was his father's job, dammit! Alas, both his father and brother was dead, so he was to be regent until his unborn nephew or niece was of age.

"I will rule until the baby is 18 years old." he announced sadly. The others consoled their mourning friend.

* * *

While the kids talked, Harry was confronted by Rowan and his wife. Rowan was crying and distraught while his wife; a kitsune woman tried to comfort him.

"It's all your fault! If they weren't fighting for you, my dads and brothers would still be alive!" he lashed out at his uncle angrily. Harry was shocked speechless.

"That's not true!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Would Rhys and Percy want you to be like this?" Teddy was trying to reason with their nephew.

"It don't matter. I have nothing left to held me here." Rowan said as he turned to leave.

"Rowan-" Harry had finally found his voice.

"Rowan Lupin-Wood is dead." Rowan spoke without emotion.

"Call me Raimon." he finished. Then the newly named Raimon left Magi Dale with his wife. He was a changed man now.

* * *

Several hours later, the female mages got together to comfort the grief stricken Noshiko. Losing her husband had been bad enough, but now his blood sworn brother had up and left, changing his name in the process! Luna came over and sat down besides Noshiko.

"Rhys will be reborn into another, and things will come back together." she promised as she hugged the celestial kitsune. Noshiko sighed,

"Okay." she still had some lingering doubts. Oh, she knew that Luna's abilities would come true. But she wasn't sure if any wounds created today would ever heal.

* * *

That evening, Harry and his friends got together. They were glum, they had lost most if not all of their children. They cried and hugged each other. As tears dried, the friends promised to support each other no matter what. Despite what happened, their friendship would endure. Then they hugged and hoped for a safe future from now on.


	18. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets some surprising people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 4, Second Age;_ **

Everyone gathered for Matthew and Lily's wedding. The mages and their surviving family members were there.

The wedding ceremony was grand and beautiful. The couple felt like they were walking on air. Their mood was so high and happy.

Harry and Moira smiled as they watched from their seats. They were happy, but also sad. Matt and Lily kissed as they walked down the aisle.

Afterwards, the guests and couple attended a beautiful reception. From the lively mood to the delicious food, everyone had a wonderful time.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 13, Second Age;  
_ **

Harry was in his office, going through some papers when Teddy brought in a young kitsune. Harry looked up and blinked in surprise at seeing the teen. The 13 years old had red hair and green eyes.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"My name is Arashi Namikaze. You may know my father Rowan." Arashi said. Harry stood, completely shocked. He then hugged Arashi tight.

"Welcome home, kiddo." he said.

**_Year 21, Second Age;_ **

As the war raged, Arashi took Yahiko to visit his uncle.

"Yahiko, this is your uncle Harry. Uncle Harry, meet my son, Yahiko. He's three years old." Arashi said as he performed the introductions. Harry knelt down to speak with his tiny nephew.

"Nice to meet you," he said. Yahiko stared at the older man with fascination. Harry then hugged his nephew close.

"Come in. We have a lot to catch up about." he said.

* * *

Years of searching bore fruit, when Harry finally found Pippa. The toddler had grown up in a lovely woman. Pippa was now a grandmother to a baby girl; Faith.

"Uncle Harry!" Pippa gasped before hugging her uncle. Harry returned the hug, then they sat down to talk.

"Uncle Harry, what happened to Uncle Rowan?" Pippa wanted to know.

"It's a really long story." Harry sighed.

"I have the time." Pippa replied.

* * *

**_Year 21, Third Age;_ **

_Harry went to check on the families of his friends.  He needed to know that they were all right._

**_Shamrock Nation;_ **

_Sean Rogers played with his children; Joseph and Brenna. Sean had been named for his great grandfather._

**_Ocean Nation;_ **

_Nico took his wife and four children to visit his mother and grandparents. The youngest Maria had been named for her grandma. The children ran to hug their grandma, aunts and great grandparents._

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

_Kevin's living grandchildren Talia and Peter lived in the palace with their respective families. Talia and her mate Will were the Alpha pair, while Peter and his mate Chris headed their own network of spies._

**_Sahara Nation;_ **

_Jabari's unborn son Makena took the crown when he came of age. He married and had a child; T'Chaka._

**_Sakura Nation;_ **

_Pandora gave up her right to rule, but her youngest child Eliza grew up and married Alex Argent. They were tragically lost to the public; but their son Chris grew up and married Peter Hale. They were living in Cano Gleann with their daughter Allison._

**_Shire Nation;_ **

_The cousins Brandon Leonid and Julia Longbottom were young adults. Brandon was married with a young son Stuart._

**_Aster Aiyan;_ **

_Teddy's children all had families of their own. Sebastian's son Gerard had grown and had his own heir; Kate. Kate was unmarried and entirely uninterested into continuing the line. Marie-Jeanne's son Alex had vanished. But his own son Chris was safe in Cano Gleann with his young daughter. Leo's daughter Rey had married changing the name to Barnes. Carina had gotten married and her son Elliot Raeken now had a son of his own; Ben._

_Percy's living descendants was Pippa. Pippa and her daughter Emily talked over tea, while baby Faith slept in her bassinet nearby. Yahiko and his wife Aria introduced their newborn Ichigo to Raimon and Kotobuki. Arashi was entertaining Renji._

_Harry left content. All was well._

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 21, Third Age;_ **

Harry came out of his memories with a smile. He turned to his wife.

"Moira, I think that we need to plan a reunion soon." he mentioned. Moira smiled and kissed her husband. It was a great idea.

That afternoon, Harry and Moira attended a christening ceremony. Their great grandson Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' was in a white baby gown for the ceremony. Noah and Claudia beamed and cooed over their newborn son. The people clapped as the baby looked around curiously. Their prince had been introduced.


	19. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken is hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epilogue will be posted tmw.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

The pack sat in a stunned silence. They were completely shocked by the revelations.

"Rowan is Raimon?" Liam said at last. Everyone turned to stare at the now seething Raimon. Rowan was beyond furious. He wasn't even ready to be outed! So he stomped away from the pack. He had a burning grudge.

* * *

A hour or so later, Stiles, Ichigo, Rukia, and Bobbi had a family reunion. They hugged each other tightly. They were beyond thrilled that they were actually blood related. After they released each other, Bobbi remembered something;

"Wait, where is Rhys?" she asked. Luna materialized to reply;

"He'll reveal himself soon." she smiled. They looked at Luna but shrugged. They would wait.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled together in their chambers.

"Under our noses indeed." Derek said between kisses. He couldn't stop kissing his husband. Stiles beamed softly. Their mysteries were finally solved, well almost all.

* * *

While the cousins had their reunion, the Yukimuras found Rowan in the conservatory. Ken went to confront Rowan. Kira looked at the men with confusion.

"Brother, don't do this. It is me. I'm Rhys." Ken said to the kitsune. Kira's eyes went wide, she looked at her smiling mother with shock. Rowan was shocked but he relented and leaned in for a strong hug. The blood sworn brothers were finally back together again.

* * *

**_Stilinski/Hale-Barnes chambers;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed as they tore off the other person's clothes. When they were nude, Bucky laid Steve in the soft sheets and kissed him softly.

Bucky turned and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. The prep was thorough, as Bucky did his best to drag it out.

When he deemed Steve ready, he slicked himself up and took Steve. The love making was slow and steady.

Several minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve gasped as he spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of Steve.

As they came down from their highs, they cuddled and beamed. The intimacy was always beautiful.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles find an important map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Justice for Finwe is next. The prologue will be posted tmw.

**_Cano Gleann, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

Derek and Talia were in her office talking when they found a small book. Picking it up, they looked through it and found a map.

"Mom, what could this mean?" Derek wanted to know. The mother and son pair looked over the map, trying to decipher any meaning.

"Wait, there is a picture of a resting vault. And I think I know this path." Talia said.

"Gather some of the pack. We need to look for it." she finished.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Rukia, Ichigo and Stiles and their respective children got together for a family reunion. The Yukimura family were there also in addition to Arashi and Rowan. After greeting each other, they hugged and introduced the kids to each other. They were so happy to see each other.

"Come on. There is food already on the table." Ken said.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone in the family study. While looking through the family scrapbooks, they found the map. They opened up the map and looked at it carefully. Realization dawned and happiness set in. Finally, the missing piece to the puzzle had been filled in.

* * *

The next day, the pack and the ghosts had another talk.

"We will answer your questions to the best of our ability." Neville promised. The ghosts braced themselves for the questions. All of sudden, Teddy slowly appeared.

"We have trouble!" he announced.

Elsewhere, HYDRA were besides themselves in glee. They had finally found a ritual to bring back their original leaders!

"Now, we can begin anew." Theo smirked.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were relaxed. Bucky kissed Steve's face repeatedly. They finally had some answers. Their families would soon learn of their origins. Hopefully, it would help them in the end.


End file.
